Letting Go
by PurpleDerpi
Summary: Natsu gets sent to another world and while that normally wouldn't be a problem. The way back to Earthland isn't as easy as it sounds. How did Natsu get here? Is he ever going to get back? Find out.
1. A set of events.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please support the Official Content.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Separation By Death. It's not super important that you have to read it but if you want to know how Natsu got here then you can read it. It's more or less a retelling of Bleach, yay!**

**Natsu will have development but this will be my first go at it, sorry if it doesn't go smoothly. Ill try my best. **

**Onto the story!**

A family of four were getting ready to eat. One of them had spiky, orange color hair. His iris's held a brown color.

"Hey, Ichigo we're about to eat." Someone stated.

Ichigo looked over to see his little sister looking at him with her dark grey eyes with short black hair.

"Karin can you get dad?" Another girl asked.

This girl looked like she was the same age as Karin. Her blonde color hair also appeared short and held brown color eyes.

"I rather have a peaceful dinner for once, Yuzu." Karin said.

It wouldn't matter since Karin would more or less get her dad but a bright light blinded them all. Ichigo had to shield his eyes while the two youngest had to close them.

"What the?" Ichigo asked to himself.

The light slowly faded and as the trio could regain their vision. They finally saw someone on the ground visibly bleeding from his head. The blood mixing in with the boy's spiky pink color hair. Ichigo was the first to respond while his sister's screamed at the sight.

"DAD!" He shouted.

The door flew open as a man came into the room. His brown color eyes widen at seeing Ichigo picking up a injured person. He saw the damage to the person's head.

"Ichigo, I'll need your help for something as bad as this!" The Father shouted.

**Hours later. **

It was deep into the night as The Kurosaki Clinic's lights stayed on, when usually they would be turned off. Tonight seemed to be a special occasion and if one were to somehow get inside the building. They could see in a room was Ichigo's Dad at work in recording the patients vitals. Ichigo himself was sitting on a chair.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked.

"He was close to dying, thankfully for us we had some emergency blood on hand. His skull is gonna need a few weeks to heal but other then that he will be fine." He spoke.

"Mmmmghhh."

The pair watch in surprise as the boy began to open his onyx color eyes while sitting up. The male grabbed his head while wincing in pain.

"Ow." He spoke.

"That's a surprise. I was expecting you to wake up in a week. That blow to your head nearly killed you." Ichigo's Dad spoke.

The boy look over to the man and became quickly relieved.

"Thank you for patching me up mister! I hate to ask you this but where is Mirajane?" He asked.

Ichigo and his dad exchanged looks of uncertainy with one another. Though, Ichigo decicded that showing would be easier then actually telling them.

"I don't know where she is but we can try looking for her outside." He spoke.

The boy nodded while Ichigo took the boy outside with Ichigo's dad following after the boys. His's eyes widen at seeing the enviroment around him. It was more modern with strings attached to poles. The streets and buildings were brick or concrete. As strange vehicle's could be seen out in the distance.

"What...what is this?" He asked.

"We found you appearing out of thin air. Wherever you think you are, you aren't and we don't know how to send you back. To wherever you actually came from." Ichigo's Dad said.

They boy went to his knees as the reality of the situation began to present himself. How could he travel to a different world? What about his guildmates? His family? How could he return?

"I'm sorry son but there's nothing we can do." Ichigo Dad's said.

The boy didn't move for several seconds but afterwards the male got onto his feet.

"I'll have to find my way back home before finding Igneel." He softly whispered.

"If you want you can stay with us, I don't want to just throw you onto the streets. What's your name by the way?" Ichigo's Dad asked.

The boy looked over at the man.

"It's Natsu...Natsu Dragneel." He answered.

"Well Natsu, I'm Isshin Kurosaki and this is my son Ichigo Kurosaki. Here let's inside, we can talk there." Isshin stated.

Natsu gave a meek nod.

**_A year later. _**

Natsu did his best to detach his emotions from as many people as possible, no longer the happy go lucky person. The teen didn't want people to get attach to him or him being attached to anyone. He was leaving as soon as he found away to his own world. He didn't want to hurt people by having them close. Natsu became more cold and distant while trying to find his goal. Natsu had to live with the Kurosaki's. It was relatively peaceful with them but tonight would be different. Ichigo laid in bed while staring at the ceiling.

'Why was that thing going after that spirit and who was that girl?' Ichigo thought.

He saw a black butterfly entering his room. Ichigo followed the butterfly as it landed on his desk. Then a girl stepped into the room. She had short black hair that was neatly kept, aside from a strand being left in front. Her eyes shined purple. Ichigo gave a dead pan face at seeing the act. This wasn't his first go.

"Natsu, I think your friend is here to pick you up!" Ichigo shouted.

The door to his room flew open while the light swith flipped as the room lit up. The girl that did step onto his desk looked in between Natsu and Ichigo. As their eyes starred at her. Natsu stare held hope while Ichigo's showed joy as his friend going back home.

"EH!? You two can see me!?" She screamed.

"Yeah..." They both told her.

"But normal people aren't able to see me, how is this possible?" She asked.

"Hate to break it to you but you should know we aren't normal." Ichigo said.

"Anyways, do you know a way back to Earthland? I need to get back to my Guild." Natsu responded.

"I don't know what you mean by that are you refering to the Soul Society?" She asked.

"No...we don't have anything like that." Natsu said.

'Strange, he has a weird spiritual presence about him. It's as if he is dead and alive at the same time.' She thought.

"The Soul Society is a place where all spirits go once they do, it's what you guys would call passing on." Rukia explained.

Natsu's face fell as he discovered where this person came from and while it was from another world. It was mainly for the after life in this world. Therefore, it couldn't be his own.

"Sorry about that Natsu." Ichigo said.

"It's alright, it probably wouldn't be that easy." Natsu replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Rukia asked.

"You see here, this guy showed up out of thin air from a different universe or something. Far as we can tell the guy can wield magic and can see spirits like me." Ichigo explained.

To prove Ichigo's point, Natsu lit his hand on fire before letting it diminsh with ease. Rukia eye's widen at the action. Normally, an incantation or saying the name will activate the attack but he did it without saying a word.

"That's incredible! We usually need a-"

Ichigo and Natsu eyes landed on the window as they turn to face it, the pair's sudden movements cut her off.

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo asked.

"That thing smells close." Natsu said.

"What?" She asked.

She didn't hear what they were hearing which made the girl confused.

"You don't hear that? It sounded like a howling noise." Ichigo said.

"A howling noise?"

Her eyes widen as another noise seem to affect not only her but all of them. As their enviroment shaked violently. It stopped but a scream followed after the howling noise. Ichigo recognize that scream.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo..." Yuzu weakly said from outside the room.

The trio watch as Yuzu collasped in front of Ichigo's doorway. The girl looked like she had gotten out of a fight as her face was bruised.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo shouted.

The girl struggle to open her eyes as she looked at mainly Ichigo.

"Help Karin...she's in trouble." Yuzu spoke.

The group of three didn't waste any time as they made their way downstairs. That is when they saw the house they were living in was destroyed. A huge whole in the wall that exposed what was happening outside. It showed a monster creature holding Karin in the air. Her voice contradicted in pain before, letting out a scream. The monster at this point was squeezing Karin and it only enraging the two males. They both rushed into action.

"What are you two doing!?" Rukia screamed.


	2. Begrudgingly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fair Tail or Bleach it is owned by it's respective owners.**

The monster notice two people running towards it. One had grab a crutch while the other lit his fist on fire.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo do something!" She screamed.

Ichigo was swatted away while Natsu had jump to dodge the swing. The teen readied his attack as his fist recoiled back.

**"Iron Fist of The Fire Dragon!" **Natsu shouted.

The monster didn't bother defending itself as the punch landed but the creature seemed unaffected. It grabbed Natsu and proceeded to slam him to the ground. Ichigo at this time had recovered to witness the act.

"Natsu!" He shouted.

The girl couldn't sit by any longer as two people had attempted to rescue Karin. The girl pulled out her blade and lunged at the monster. To cut it's arm. The wound did it's job as Karin was release from it's grasp. Ichigo caught his little sister while Natsu struggle to lean upright. Karin was out of it as her eyes were closed as she had lost herself to the void. The monster took a step back in pain while the female glared at the both of them.

"You two are very foolish! Did you honestly think that you could take on a Hollow!?" She shouted.

"So you two are the reason why my appeitte is so active." The Hollow Spoke.

"Wait, you attacked my sisters and that spirit just to get to us?" Ichigo asked.

The male sat Karin down onto the street.

"If you want to take it that way then yes." The girl spoke.

Ichigo rushed out into the open as he basically challenged the Hollow.

"Then come after me! You don't need to get to others just to come at me! Fight me like a real man would!" Ichigo shouted.

The Hollow's head strecthed out towards Ichigo at speeds Natsu and Ichigo had trouble keeping up. However, the girl jumped in between them. Her blade took most of the impact but the creature managed to get it's teeth deep within her shoulder. She began to bleed profusely while turning her head once more to face Ichigo.

"Hallow's won't be sastified for long by taking your soul. They'll keep going after people you idiot." She spat at him.

The girl would break off some of the creatures mouth as it stumbled back in pain. As she became free from it's death grip. She proceeded to stumble back before leaning up against a nearby light pole. Ichigo stared at her dumbfoundly by her act. As she gave him a conflicted look.

"I really don't want to do this but I can't fight anymore. You're going to have to do it. You will have to kill this Hallow. However, there is only one way to do it." She stated.

Ichigo's eyes morphed into determination. He wanted to protect his family and the girl that had saved his life.

"Then what will I have to do?" Ichigo asked.

She raised her blade up and pointed it at Ichigo's chest.

"I can't make any guarentees this will work or if you'll even live. I need to impale my blade into your chest and transfer some of my powers into you." She answered.

"If I have no other way then give me your powers." Ichigo replied.

"Fine. I'm Rukia." She told him her name.

"And I'm Ichigo." He said.

Rukia rammed her blade into Ichigo as she stabbed him in the chest. A bright blue light filled the area and when it died down. Everyone present saw Ichigo standing with a black outfit, a unusually large sword in his grasp. Rukia eyes widen as her kimino went from black to white.

'I only meant to give him half of my powers not all of them.' Rukia thought.

Ichigo stood forward towads the Hollow.

"You wanna go? Then bring it you coward." Ichigo stated.

The Hollow blindly charged at Ichigo as the male swinged his sword to cut the mask in half. To his shock the monster disappeared in millions of black shards.

"Is it just me or did I move faster..." Ichigo said.

"She just gave you some of her powers. I guess that can be the reason." Natsu replied.

"Yeah, though what are we gonna tell Dad in the morning?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at the two.

'No, a newly formed Shinigami couldn't have easily killed a Hollow with such ease. Let alone have a sword of that size.' Rukia thought.

"We can say a truck rammed its way into the house. Yuzu and Karin were having a nightmare as a result. It'll also explain their bruises." Natsu offered.

"Seems like the most logical one." Ichigo said.

"Yeah but what do we do with her? She nearly has no magic energy. We can't just leave her here." Natsu asked.

Ichigo groaned in irritation.

"Ugh, I guess I'm indebted to her. We can have her stay at our place. Let's just get some rest." Ichigo said.

'Who are these two!? One is someone with unbelieveable soiritual presence while the other can be describe as both living and dead.' Rukia thought.

"Hey, Rukia come on! We're heading inside!" Natsu shouted.

Rukia saw Ichigo carry a asleep Karin and would follow the group inside. It didn't take long for everyone to settle into a calm for the night. Natsu, Ichigo and Rukia moved into Ichigo's room. Ichigo did his best to patch his sisters up before putting them into their beds. The trio sat in Ichigo's room. Natsu on the desk while Ichigo and Rukis shared a bed.

"Okay, since we probably got caught up in enough of this hollow business. What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked.

"Kinda know that myself." Ichigo said.

"I really don't have any choice. I come from a place called Soul Society. I'm a Shinigami or otherwise known as a Soul Reaper. We come here to help souls pass onto the after life but thate doesn't mean they always accept are help. In fact if souls can't move on then two things will happen that will lead to the same outcome. The soul will become a Hollow or be eaten by a Hollow. Which has a risk of the soul becoming a Hollow. The secomd part of a Soul Reaper's job is to eliminate any Hollows." Rukia explained.

"So that's why you were sent here, at least it's possible to travel to a different world so to speak." Natsu said.

"I don't have my powers anymore, meaning I can't go back and even if I did have them. It's against the law to show you how to get to the Soul Society. Though there is a huge pressing problems. You two will have to take over my duties while my spiritual energy recovers." Rukia said.

"Absolutely not, don't get the wrong idea but I can't always risk my life for a stranger. Especially if I can't see them." Ichigo instantly replied.

"What!? Are you going to let innocents die? You have to act like an actual Soul Reaper even for those you can't see, you have to go out and save them!" Rukia shouted.

The two were glaring at each other. Natsu stepped into it as rational as possible.

"Arguing won't settle anything, Ichigo does have a point. We can't save everyone and the faster we accept it the better. We will fail to protect someone. However, Rukia has a point as well. We both are the only ones who can fight off these Hollows until help arrives or she get's her powers back." Natsu said.

Ichigo struggled to respond as he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Fuckin...fine! I really don't want too but this makes us even alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Just do your job like a good little boy and we'll be fine." Rukia smugly said.

"Why you!" Ichigo seethed through his teeth.

Natsu gave a long sign this was going to be one hell of a night.

**The next day. **

Truth be told, Ichigo figured out one thing. He had to get back into his body which was laying outside to go to sleep. Rukia would give more details in the morning when she would return to the pair. Afterwards, the two went to bed and woke up. They headed outside while Isshin dead was naturally fuming as Yuzu and Karin were obviously having bruises.

"What the hell!? What is this!?" Isshin shouted.

"Yeah, a truck had ran into the house. By the time me and Ichigo got there the truck was driving out. Yuzu and Karin managed to get away with a few bruises." Natsu explained.

Ichigo would have protest but he agreed to use this excuse. That and who would believe him anyways, no one in his family believed him seeing ghosts. Sooo he let Natsu take the lead.

"It does make more sense then what I thought happened." Karin said.

"Bad dream?" Ichigo asked.

Karin rubbed her head.

"Apparantly." She spoke.

"My two little girls are hurt! Please let me treat you-"

Isshin would rush over to his daughters to tend to their wounds. Though Karin voiced her disapporval of the idea by kicking her father away.

"No, clearly Ichigo and Natsu patched us up. Get your butt to work." Karin hissed.

"You two stay home and take it easy. We'll be heading to school since we are fuctionable." Ichigo said.


End file.
